¿Porqué no vienes?
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Junjou TERRORIST. Ambos son orgullosos, y Shinobu ha decidido que no visitará nuevamente a Miyagi hasta que él no de el primer paso. Que pasara si fijan una competencia sin el conocimiento del otro ¿quién saldrá ganador?. Lemmon en el capitulo dos!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hace ya bastante no me paso por aquí.

Estaba pensando mucho en escribir algo de Egoist y lo intente varias veces pero al final nada salía, y pensé tal vez deba probar con Terrorist y esto fue lo que salió, vamos a ver qué les parece :3. Cronológicamente está ubicado después del acto diez del manga y antes del once.

Aclaraciones: los pensamientos de Shinobu estarán en cursiva y lo de Miyagi en negrita cursiva, aunque creo que se entiende sin necesidad de esto XD

Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Nakamura- sensei.

Ahora si, a leer!

…..

¿Por qué no vienes?

Esta historia comienza en el departamento de un chico rubio llamado Shinobu. Él está sentado en el genkan de su casa frente a la puerta, mirándola con una mezcla de frustración y furia.

"_Estúpido viejo"_ pensó una vez más Shinobu, bufando. Estaba sentado abrazándose las rodillas y de la depresión que sentía cayo de costado al suelo sin soltar sus piernas.

Hacía ya una semana había decidido esperar a que Miyagi lo visitará a él, ya que vivían a una puerta de distancia, y además tenían las llaves del apartamento del otro pero después de este tiempo y muchas horas sentado frente a la puerta esperándolo, el profesor seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer y por tanto aún no se había aparecido por su casa.

"_Debí suponer que no vendría- _pensaba el rubio desanimado- _a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado aun siento que lo presiono a quererme, siempre lo estoy persiguiendo y sigo pensando que soy solo una molestia para él, ¿seré solo eso?, tal vez debería marcharme y dejarlo en paz"._

El pobre chico de pensamiento en pensamiento se fue hundiendo en un estado depresivo, pero su orgullo era bastante grande, por lo cual le puso un alto a la tristeza y mejor pasó a la frustración.

"_Estoy harto, si no quiere verme, pues que no lo haga entonces- _grito exasperando desordenándose el cabello y levantándose en un brinco- _Ese molesto anciano debería estarme persiguiendo, espero que este feliz sin tener una molestia como yo a su lado, ¿Quién lo necesita? _

Sin más salió de su casa camino a la biblioteca con la idea de llenarse la cabeza de otras cosas que no fueran Miyagi y adelantar los trabajos que se le estaban acumulando por estarlo esperando, sin éxito.

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en el sofá de la oficina del departamento de literatura de la universidad de Mitsuhashi, un profesor de cabello oscuro y ojos azul grisáceo llamado Yoh Miyagi, estaba recostado fumando el ultimo cigarrillo de la tercera caja que consumía en el día (y apenas era mediodía). Puede parecer extraño que fume tanto y que su rostro este lleno de ansiedad, su estado se debía a una sola persona, y ese no era nadie más que Shinobu.

Hace una semana que el ojigris de carácter fuerte no aparecía por su casa, a pesar de vivir a una puerta de distancia y andar siempre persiguiéndolo. Además tampoco lo había llamado ni le enviaba ningún texto. La abstinencia de verle le estaba pasando factura y cada vez se ponía más ansioso, el no escuchar la bonita voz del chico por ningún medio lo tenía muy desesperado.

Muchas veces cuando llegaba a su casa, le llegaban los sonidos amortiguados del departamento de su vecino, principalmente antes de la hora de la cena cuando el chico cocinaba su especialidad, repollo, porque lo cortaba violentamente produciendo sonidos bastante fuertes. En esos momentos conteniendo la risa lo atacaba la necesidad agobiante de ir corriendo hasta él, pero se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que era para un adulto como él estar pensando de esa manera y al único lugar al que terminaba por correr era a la caja de cigarrillos siendo la nicotina lo único ligeramente efectivo para calmarlo.

Saliendo de estos pensamientos el profesor sintió que su cara se estaba calentando poco a poco y sentándose sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de que el calor se esfumara. _**"Me niego a sonrojarme al pensar en Shinobu-chin, ¿qué acaso soy un chiquillo?"**_

"_**Demonios, contrólate Miyagi- **_murmuro mientras se daba una palmada en la mejilla- _**Eres un adulto, un viejo prácticamente, deja de comportarte como adolescente enamorado- se**_ levo la mano hacia el cabello y se lo hecho para atrás totalmente frustrado"

Su orgullo, al igual que el de su pareja, era bastante grande, por lo que se consoló diciendo "_**Estoy seguro que Shinobu-chin esta tan desesperado como yo, dejare que el venga a mí- **_se animó apagando su cigarrillo y se acomodó la corbata para ir a su siguiente clase- _**Solo espero que venga pronto, ya no aguanto"**_

Cuando Shinobu salió de la biblioteca eran ya las ocho de la noche, por lo que se apresuró a su departamento, pensando que el profesor ya debería haber salido del trabajo, pero sacudiendo la cabeza repentinamente recordó que a él eso no le interesaba.

"_Estúpido viejo"_ Bufó por centésima vez desde que salió su hogar.

Mientras realizaba sus trabajos las dudas sobre los pensamientos del pelinegro se habían ido despejando en su cabeza, aunque parezca mentira, porque él bien sabía que si el hombre no lo quisiera aunque fuera un poco jamás hubiera dicho las cosas que dijo frente a la tumba de su sensei y las que le repitió en la playa cuando no se atrevió a creerle. Pero entonces ¿por qué es tan frio con él? Eso si no lo entendía.

"_Debe de ser porque aún no se acostumbra a que los dos seamos hombre y por la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros- _suspiro frustrándose un poco más- _aunque a mí eso nunca me ha importado, Miyagi no piensa de la misma forma tal vez lo estoy presionando mucho, y se encuentra confundido nuevamente"_

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llego al pasillo donde se encontraba su hogar pero al ir tan concentrado no se fijó en la persona que estaba a punto de tocarle el timbre. Para buena suerte de esa persona él sí vio al chico y reaccionado rápidamente corrió hasta ocultarse en el final del pasillo donde quedaba oculto por la sombra.

"_**Uuuuffff eso estuvo cerca- **_pensó observando al ojigris, respirando agitadamente- _**¿Por qué Shinobu-chin parece tan triste?**_

El rubio tampoco lo había notado, que su estado de ánimo era de tristeza, y al profesor al verlo así sintió algo incómodo removerse en su interior, haciéndole sentir bastante culpable. Aunque ni el mismo comprendía el por qué de ese sentimiento, si comprendía que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba al chico y recordó cuanto le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

"_**Ríndete mocoso y ven a mí, de prisa" **_murmuro dirigiéndose a su hogar cuando ya no corría peligro de ser descubierto.

En casa del rubio, el chico se encontraba medio sentado, medio acostado en el sofá de la sala, ahora sí, dándose cuenta de lo triste que se estaba poniendo. Pero no quería perder, no quería tener que ir a ver al profesor sabiendo que Miyagi seguramente estaba bastante tranquilo sin su presencia.

"_Debería ir solo para poder quitarle esa tranquilidad- _dijo haciendo puchero- _Además realmente quiero verlo, aunque él no quiera verme a mí"- _pensó poniéndose triste nuevamente- _"No, no quiero darle el gusto, mejor me quedo aquí y preparo mi cena"_

Ahora en casa del profesor, este seguía fumando, caminando alrededor de la sala como animal enjaulado. Su límite se acercaba peligrosamente y ya ni siquiera le importaba estar teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos aunque fueran inapropiados para su edad.

"_**Demonios en serio necesito verlo, ya no lo aguanto más- **_pensó Miyagi deteniéndose de golpe- _**No me importa como estoy actuando, ni siquiera me importa darle el gusto al mocoso, seguro que se pone feliz de verme. Además me gusta verle cuando sonríe"**_

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba exagerando en lo ridículo de sus pensamientos pero ya no podía importarle menos por lo que corriendo más emocionado de lo debido se dirigió a la puerta.

En el departamento contiguo sucedía algo similar. Shinobu ya desesperado por ver a su pareja se dirigió a la puerta sin importarle darle gusto al pelinegro, necesitaba verlo y nada más importaba.

Así ambos personajes, uno rubio y el otro azabache, ambos orgullosos pero ninguno de los dos fuertes cuando se trataba del otro, abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver al departamento del contrario, atraídos por el sonido. Sus miradas chocaron e instantáneamente una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de ambos. Jalados casi magnéticamente corrieron la poca distancia que los separaba y se abrazaron sin importar que estaban en medio del pasillo.

"_**Te esta**__ba esperando" _susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

…

Espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo con este tipo de narrador por lo que si tengo errores o suena muy mal díganmelo para poder mejorar. Además si los personajes no tienen la personalidad correcta también me avisan por favor. Sin más que agregar…

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, vengo de nuevo por estos rumbos a dejarles *redoble de tambores, mientras fingen emoción*_

_Mi primer lemmon. Tenía muchas ganas de darle un chance y probar a escribir uno, espero les guste el resultado._

_Con respecto a las aclaraciones del capítulo anterior, me disculpo porque cometí una gran falta. Puse que cronológicamente con respecto al manga esto se ubicaba entre el capítulo diez y once de la pareja terrorista, pero en realidad es entre el ocho y el nueve. Lamento haber confundido los números._

_Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura- sensei, ¡gracias por darnos tan geniales historias y personajes!_

_Ahora si a leer!_

…

_Capitulo dos. _

_Competencias ardientes_

Después de estar bastante tiempo abrazados en el pasillo Miyagi sintió al pequeño chico temblar entre sus brazos, se separó un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos pregunto:

"_**Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojado, te sientes bien?**_

El rubio solo le quedo mirando, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a jadear, muy ligeramente. Se sentía caliente y el mismo se lo recrimino en su mente, pero no podía negarlo quería que Miyagi le tocara.

"_Etto… uummm, ¿podemos pasar?" _se le quedo mirando esperanzado en que el profesor le entendiera sin tener que decir más, pero al parecer Miyagi, estaba más preocupado por su salud, que por entender sus adorables intentos de seducción. A causa del disgusto que le causo no ser lo suficientemente seductor para su amante, hizo un puchero "_Miyagi, entremos quieres"_ y soltó un suspiro que rozo la piel del adulto haciéndole estremecerse. Al fin lo comprendía.

"**Claro Shinobu- chin lo que tú digas"** le sonrió de una manera muy sugerente, y el chico emitió un gemido ahogado, dejando bastante en claro la naturaleza de su estado.

Pero el decir entremos, y estar en medio de las dos puertas, causo que cada uno jalara al otro dirigiéndose a su propia puerta. La mirada que se dedicaron ambos dejaba muy en claro que el orgullo volvía a hacer su acto de presencia, la pregunta es ¿quién ganaría esta nueva riña irracional?

"_Vamos a mi departamento, viejo, siempre estamos en el tuyo y además…" _Shinobu se quedó pensando una buena manera de lograr su cometido, pero su estado no le estaba ayudando a ser muy coherente _"Además quiero acostarme en mi cama"_ pronuncio acercándose muy lentamente al profesor y pegando su cuerpo lo más que pudo a él. Miyagi se alejó, estremeciéndose placenteramente.

"_**Nee, Shinobu- chin, no importa el departamento que elijamos mientras estemos juntos, ¿cierto?"**_ y diciendo esto le sonrió tomándole delicadamente de la mano, jalándole un poco hacia su propia puerta. Movido por el juego que habían iniciado, se agacho hasta el oído del menor y susurro _**"Quiero estar sobre ti"**_

El pobre chico, volvió a emitir un gemidito que demostró su excitación, pero también prendió al mayor que le miro con ojos hambrientos. En serio quería estar sobre él, y eso no era bueno si quería ganar la discusión.

Solo quedaba esperar que alguno de los dos cediera, el problema es que por más urgente que se volviera su deseo, ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Y se miraron, el más chico temblando un poco y el mayor removiendose un poco incómodo, hasta que el sonido de una puerta algo cercana les recordó que aún estaban en el pasillo.

"_**De acuerdo, vamos" **_suspiro resignado Miyagi.

Punto para el rubio, primer round ganado.

Se acercaron a la puerta del ojigris, dejando que este abriera su propio hogar. El chico se apartó dejando entrar al mayor primero y luego cerró la puerta.

Miyagi se quedó de pie dándole la espalda al chico, por lo que no pudo prevenir lo que Shinobu estaba a punto de hacer, y lo noto solo en cuanto sintió las manos del chico colándose por debajo de su camisa blanca de botones.

"_**Shi… Shinobu, ¿qué demonios haces?" **_no quiso sonar tan alarmado o tan lujurioso, pero el chico lo estaba tocando de una manera que nunca había sentido "_**¿Realmente estas bien?"**_

"_Cállate viejo, ¿acaso no te gusta?" _Susurro poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar el oído del mayor, sintiéndolo retorcerse bajo sus manos, que recorrían descaradamente todo su abdomen y torso "_Esto es una venganza por haberme dejado tanto tiempo solo"_ y al decir esto mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego succionarlo estirándose cuanto podía para cubrir la diferencia de estaturas.

"_**No puedo creer que un mocoso me esté atacando" **_comento Miyagi riendo. A pesar de estar siendo tocado de esa forma tan provocativa, lograba mantener muy bien la compostura. Esto solo hizo enfurecer al rubiecito.

"_Ah entonces quieres más" _gruño aun en su oreja.

De nuevo el profesor no se esperó que Shinobu hiciera eso, y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando sintió las manitas del chico invadiendo su pantalón, mientras masajeaban su miembro por sobre la ropa interior con muy poco tacto.

"_**Ahhhhh… Shinobu-chin si tanto quieres hacerlo, por lo menos deja que me siente" **_pidió tratando de contener su voz y guardar la compostura que cada vez se hacía más débil.

"_No quiero, acaso no recuerdas que esta es una venganza, viejo estúpido" _Movido por sus ganas termino la frase anterior en un gemido al frotar su parte baja en el trasero de su amante.

Miyagi ahora si estaba perdiendo el control, no resistía más esa provocación tan insolente viniendo de su pequeño, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo se dio vuelta y acorralo al menor contra la puerta.

Shinobu lo miro, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de posiciones, pero luego compuso una sonrisa entre adorable y sexy, que consiguió que el profesor arremetiera contra sus labios en un beso húmedo, caliente y profundo. Sus lenguas no perdieron tiempo en encontrarse la una con la otra en una pasional lucha que dejaba escapar hilillos de saliva por las barbillas de ambos. Y solo rompieron esa lucha que se desarrollaba dentro de sus bocas cuando la falta de aire era extremadamente necesaria, aunque claro ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado feliz al tener que separarse.

Miyagi ya decidido, tomo al chico por el brazo y lo jalo hasta el sofá, lanzándolo luego de quitarle el suéter que llevaba sobre una camiseta azul. Shinobu se vio despojado de una de sus prendas y poso sus ojos mortalmente ardientes sobre el otro quien lo miraba de una manera tan lujuriosa que lo hizo estremecer.

"_**Nee Shinobu- chin ¿Por qué usas tanta ropa?" **_la pregunta desconcertó totalmente al chico, consiguiendo un nuevo gemido y más jadeos._**" ¿Acaso estas deseando que te desvista?**_

"_Desvísteme Miyagi, en mi habitación" _susurro olvidando momentáneamente su venganza o su vergüenza.

Punto para Miyagi, primer round ganado. Ahora solo falta el desempate.

El profesor ayudo al menor a levantarse del sofá, jalándolo directamente hasta sus labios, recibiendo al chico con un beso más demandante que el anterior. Siguieron besándose buscando desesperados la habitación del menor, pero el calor que los envolvía los desconcertaba. El chico recordando su venganza volvió a acariciar el miembro del mayor ahora por sobre la tela del pantalón oscuro. Al mayor le temblaron las piernas, pero supo por el modo en que era tocado que el chico no se iba a detener y lo único que podía hacer era llegar rápidamente a la cama.

Al fin encontró la manija y bruscamente la abrió de un empujón. Dos pasos dentro del dormitorio en un cálculo bastante espontaneo, y se dejó caer hacia atrás chocando con la cama y cayendo en ella con Shinobu encima.

"_**Shinobu, quiero estar sobre ti ¿recuerdas?", **_trato de quitarlo de encima pero en un abrazo mortal de donde pudiera, el rubio se aferró a él dejándolo perplejo por las reacciones tan bruscas que estaba teniendo_** "Shinobu, ¿qué me quieres hacer? **_Su voz sonó más temerosa de lo que es políticamente correcto.

"_Hoy yo quiero estar sobre ti, Miyagi" _lo insto a que se acomodaran bien en la cama, ya que estaban colgando de una orilla _"¿acaso no te gusta mi venganza?" _pregunto haciendo un pucherito, que hizo al mayor lamerse los labios y asentir con la cabeza.

Lentamente y sin los temblores que lo tomaban las primeras veces, Shinobu fue desvistiendo al mayor hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo debajo de él, quien todavía conservaba toda su ropa, excepto por el suéter que habían abandonado en la sala. Luego él mismo se fue desvistiendo quedándose solo con la ropa interior, esto más que todo como una acción de provocación e intimidación hacia el mayor, ya que la erección le dolía al estar acorralada.

"_**Shinobu, quieres tenerme dentro de ti pronto ¿cierto?" **_pregunto Miyagi al sentir como el rubio restregaba el trasero sobre su erección al estar sentado sobre esta, produciendo sonidos de tela al rozarse.

El chico intento negar con la cabeza, pero dejando de lado la pena que le daba la mayoría de las veces, jadeaba y gemía sin control.

Miyagi no soporto más estar sin hacer nada, y llevo su mano, después de tironearla de debajo del cuerpo del ojigris para liberarla, hasta la ropa interior del chico metiéndola y agarrando con sus dedos el miembro del más chico y empezando a acariciarlo, bastante más rápido de lo que pretendía.

"_Ah… Ah… mmmmm, Miyagi detente, ya no…" _Esa poca estimulación directa fue lo único que se necesitó para hacerlo llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, pero no contó con que el rebote que pego Shinobu le hiciera rozar su erección aún más fuerte que antes, y no puedo contenerse más, liberando su esencia en el la parte trasera de la ropa interior de su amante, dejándolo un poco mojado.

Los dos jadeaban erráticamente, Shinobu cayó sobre el cuerpo del mayor y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro, ambos estaban agotados de tanto juego previo y del anterior orgasmo, pero…

"_Miyagi, te quiero dentro"_ eso aún no terminaba.

Cambiando posiciones, quedando el chico ahora debajo del mayor ya sin ropa interior, se miraron a los ojos aun jadeando mucho. Miyagi no perdió tiempo y llevo tres dedos a sus propios labios lamiéndolos sensualmente y dejando a Shinobu excitado con solo el espectáculo que le estaba brindando. El chico aún no olvidaba del todo su venganza y pensando más macabramente de lo que era común en él pidió:

"_Miyagi, cierra los ojos" _el adulto no pensó en las consecuencias que podría traerle esa petición e inocentemente los cerro, sellando su sentencia.

El rubio sin perder el tiempo, se lamio sus dedos comprobando que el mayor aun tuviera los ojos cerrados y levantándose un poco y acomodándose para tener buen alcance, introdujo uno de sus dedos mojados en la entrada de su amante.

Miyagi se aterro al sentirse invadido de esa manera, muchísimo más por no haberlo esperado jamás, pero en un intento por alejarse del dedo que lo masajeaba por dentro hizo un movimiento brusco que solo logro que el chico hundiera su dedo aún más en él.

"_**Shi…ahhhh… Shinobu, detente, no quiero" **_las palabras no salían con coherencia y aunque no sentía mucho dolor, en realidad casi nada, no se sentía cómodo dejándose hacer. De sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon pero no se iba a dejar derrotar de esa manera por lo que echando sus caderas hacia atrás, se posiciono en la entrada del chico y sin prepáralo antes entro en él. Si Shinobu quería hacerle eso lo dejaría pero él también se lo haría.

"_Nnnggg…Miyagi… para" _rogo el chico, no por el dolor, porque estaba tan excitado que apenas lo sintió, sino por el movimiento que le tomó por sorpresa. Miro maliciosamente a Miyagi con unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos grises y metió un segundo dedo dentro de Miyagi, seguido muy pronto por un tercero_ "espera un poco… duele"_

Miyagi espero mientras se retorcía al sentir los dedos del chico enterrándose en su interior de un modo delicioso. Nunca espero que se sintiera tan bien y mucho menos espero semejante acto por parte de menor. Después de unos momentos que resultaron toda una tortura para le mayor, ya que quería moverse para sentir los dedos del chico, pero no quería lastimarlo, sintió como el rubio movía su cadera de cuenta propia.

Sin perder el tiempo arremetió contra el chico, en un vaivén bastante rápido. Los dos jadeaban y gemían sin control ni vergüenza alguna. El movimiento había obligado al chico a retirar los dedos del interior del maestro pero no quería darle el gusto de olvidar su venganza por lo que llevo sus manos a su pecho y empezó a acariciarle los pezones con mucha parsimonia y algo de fuerza.

"_**Nnnggg… Shinobu, ahí no, ya casi…" **_grito Miyagi un poco desesperado.

"_Yo también estoy a punto" _sentencio Shinobu entre gemidos y jadeos.

Unos cuantos movimientos más y ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al tan deseado final, derramándose uno en el interior del otro, y el otro entre el pecho y abdomen de ambos. Se dejaron caer en la cama totalmente agotados y se envolvieron con las sabanas con el propósito de descansar lo que restaba de la noche y posiblemente la mitad del día siguiente, suerte que ambos lo tenían libre.

"No lo volvamos a hacer así" pidieron los dos, y no lo dijeron por no haberlo disfrutado, al contrario lo disfrutaron tanto que sabían que muchas sesiones de sexo de esta manera, los dejaría totalmente agotados, y sin deseos de separarse un solo segundo.

Al final fue un rotundo empate, pero ya ninguno se preocupaba por eso.

….

Bueno aquí está mi primer lemmon, espero les haya gustado. Agradecería mucho si pudieran dejarme un review diciéndome que les pareció.

Creo que Shinobu quedo algo seme y Miyagi algo uke, pero bueno hay que variar, jeje *-*

También me disculpo si había faltas de ortografía o de gramática, y si los personajes sufren de un agudo caso de Oc. Como dije cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Eso es todo hasta el momento.

Nos leemos!


End file.
